


Yui's Dream Wedding

by TypyTypeType



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Shotgun Wedding, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypyTypeType/pseuds/TypyTypeType
Summary: Yui had always believed her wedding would be the best day of her life.She was wrong.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Yui's Dream Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one day, which I have never done. Comments are appreciated. Thank you and stay safe.

Yui had always believed her wedding would be the best day of her life.

Since childhood, she had been planning and dreaming and imagining the perfect day. Whenever she and her father went shopping, Yui would gaze at the elegant dresses through the bridal shop windows and mentally picture what each would look like on her. All of Yui’s favorite movies are about weddings and she always paid extra attention whenever she and her father would attend a wedding at the church. 

Yui’s dream wedding would occur as follows: The ceremony would begin early in the morning at her father’s church. Yui would be wearing a ball gown dress with detailed lace sleeves going down to her elbows and a long veil attached to a small tiara. The flower arrangements would be made up of pink carnations and green daylilies (Yui wants the flowers to be her and her groom’s favorite colors, and she always thought of green when imagining her husband for some reason). Since her father was a priest, he would both walk Yui down the aisle and officiate the wedding. Traditional vows would be used (Yui had never been good at verbally expressing strong emotions) and then she and her groom will kiss and finally be married.

The reception would be in the church hall, with a buffet of many different and delicious foods (having the ceremony in her father’s church would allow Yui to splurge on the food). There would be a three-tier chocolate cake with marshmallow frosting, which she definitely planned on smashing in the groom’s face later on. Then Yui would dance and laugh the night away, surrounded by family, friends, and the love of her life. 

This was Yui’s dream wedding. What Yui had always wanted. It should have gone exactly as planned.

Yui should not be getting married on the grounds of a mansion with none of her family in attendance. She should not be wearing an old, yellowed dress that smelled like mold and dust. She should not be carrying a bouquet of recently bought plastic flowers. Her groom should not be a mean and narcissistic vampire. Most importantly, Yui should not be seventeen and four months pregnant. 

That last part, that horrible fact, is the whole reason Yui had to marry Ayato in the first place. As Reiji had informed her, “Your mistake should not have to live with being a bastard.”

Yui never meant to get pregnant out of wedlock. Before all this, Yui had no idea how people even got pregnant. She’s still not entirely sure, but it probably has something to do with things being put inside of her, since that’s what Ayato did. It hurt a lot too.

So, here Yui was. At her not-dream wedding, promising her life to one of the scariest people she has ever encountered. The rings have been exchanged and Ayato has said “I do”. All that was left was. . . 

“Do you, Yui, take Ayato to be your lawfully married husband?” Reiji was officiating the wedding. He had taken it upon himself to do so, since priests were absolutely not allowed on the mansion’s ground

“Yui,” Reiji pressed after a moment of silence.

“I, um. . . ,”

“You do. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Yui was shocked to hear Reiji speak for her. So much so that she did not notice Ayato leaning in until his lips were pressing long and hard against hers. Yui felt gross and did not kiss back. 

From behind her came a lazy applause. Only the four other brothers were in attendance, just because Reiji forced them too. They really couldn't care less. 

There would be no reception. Ayato had not wanted one and Reiji said Yui “didn’t deserve the luxury”. Instead, Yui and Ayato would retire to their bedroom. By the gross look Ayato keeps giving her, Yui isn’t very excited for this. 

Yui’s wedding day was supposed to be the best day of her life. And it probably still is. Because every day after this, will only get worse.


End file.
